obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonard Friedman
Leonard Friedman is a character and antagonist in ObsCure and ObsCure II. He is the twin brother of Herbert Friedman, the principal of Leafmore, and co-founder of Leafmore High. He was the first man to generated a extreme and unique mutation by the dark spores. Backstory Leonard and his twin brother Herbert were born in the late 1800s and went on to become well know in field of Plant Biology and Virology. The two brothers were close and had a shared loved for science as well as Africa, which is where they spent a lot of time collecting unknown plant specimens, specifically the Mortifilia. They experimented with the plant in the hopes that its longevity and regenerative properties could be transferred to the human body. They tried unsuccessfully to gain recognition and grants for their work, which was rejected as the experiments were considered morally and spiritually controversial. The brothers needed a way to test what they had created without anyone knowing, and in a desperate attempt to prove his theory, Leonard injected himself with the spores and exposed himself to light. Unfortunately the spores reacted in a way that neither of the twins expected. 'Mutation' Leonard's body began to mutate to the point that Herbert had to lock him in a lab underneath their estate. Herbert began experimenting on students alongside Leonard's wife Elizabeth Wickson, hoping to find the means to reverse the process. As time went on without a cure, Herbert and Elizabeth eventually exposed themselves to the spores. Although they had become immortal, they had to avoid direct sunlight. Leonard began to sink into madness, with his personality reflecting his monstrous appearance. Over the years, his body had mutated to the point that he had become immobile. His body grew more akin to that of a tree, leaving little of his humanity left to be seen. 'Death ' After the murder of his brother by Denny Walden, he killed the former teacher and was eventually directly confronted by the infected teenagers. Despite his best efforts to kill them, they had already destroyed the roots that suspended him to the ceiling. This caused a large portion of the gym to collapse, seemingly killing him. However, Leonard was not dead. Due to the destruction of the roots binding him and the now collapsed ceiling, he managed to rise from the lab to the gym to confront the remaining cured teenagers. In a blind rage he exposed himself to the rays of morning light to finish them off, but eventually his body began to break down and burn, ending his torment. 'ObsCure II and Second Death' Leonard makes an appearence in Obscure II with his son Jeddidiah who was most likely concieved after his infection with the spores resulting in Jeddidiah's deformities. Even though he appeared to have died in Obscure a part of the tree he became must have lived on and grew from what was left. A theory of this could be that the tree and Leonard were a separate entity and after Leonard's body was destroyed what was left continiued to grow and what was left was mistaken by his son as his father. Leonard is revealed to be the secondary antagonist of the story, as he was the source of the flowers that had been infecting the town. He is eventually killed again by Stan Jones and Corey Wilde, who cut off the three main roots of his body, causing him to die. Enraged, Jedidiah attacks Corey with an anguished scream, only to be violently killed with his signature weapon: a chainsaw. 'Final Exam (ObsCure)' Leonard appears in the ObsCure semi-remake Final Exam, alongside his brother. Like in the original game, he is mutated to an extreme extent and resides in a huge chamber beneath the gym in Leafmore. He is the final boss of Final Exam. Trivia *Stan in the second game refers him as Herbert and he's not just mistaking the names, he refers him as the "The crazy principal" who injected them the Mortifilia, this is obviously wrong, because the Crazy principal who infect them is Herbert, and he was not mutated into a Monster, things stated abode. *Is unknown is that was a development error by the creators or a bad interpretation of the incidents by Stan itself. Gallery Friedman's Death.png Friedman's Tree.png LeonardPhase.jpg Friedmanbros.jpg Friedmans' tomb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure Characters Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Creatures Category:ObsCure Creatures Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Events